


First word

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Baby Jack Wolff's first word isn't something Susie and Toto expected....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So this was something that popped into my head for something fluffy :3

"Say Dada!" Toto says in a high happy tone to Jack, who blinks up at him and continues to play with his toys. One of which was a little red Ferrari, a gift from Sebastian.

"Come on Jack! Say Dada!" Toto says again, a happy smile on his face.

Jack just gives him a look and babbles happily.

Toto gives a sigh and turns to Susie. "It's no good. He won't say Dada."

"Let me try." Susie says softly, coming over to them.

Susie kneels besides Jack and smiles. "Say Mama!"

Jack smiles at her and claps his hands but only babbles.

Susie looks at Toto. "I thought favouritism would work."

"Well it didn't." Toto says smugly as Jack squeals at them and points over their shoulder.

"Ni Ni!" Jack cries happily.

Susie and Toto freeze.

"What was that love?" Toto asks, looking at Jack.

Jack waves frantically and points behind them. "Ni Ni!"

Susie and Toto turn to look and Niki stands behind them with a proud look on his face.

"Is he trying to say Niki?" He asks softly.

"NIKI!" Jack cries triumphantly much to Susie and Toto's distraught.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
